


Living in a Nightmare

by Tagsters



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Kidnapping, Paranormal, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsters/pseuds/Tagsters
Summary: A dark force plagues Luigi's dreams. Could it be some sort of omen? Expect frequent updates!





	1. Trapped in Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Just some casual cross posting from fanfiction.net. I started this story back in 2015, and as this was my first fanfiction, earlier chapters do not reflect my current writing abilities. Not that it's terrible or anything, but I feel as though I've definitely improved. Also, copy and paste creates some formatting errors, but I really don't feel like dealing with those at the moment, so excuse my laziness. Please, do enjoy. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Luigi sat at the kitchen table, face down in his arms. Next to him lay a half empty cup of milk and a partially eaten slice of cake. The morning sun was just beginning to shine through the window, casting thin rays of light onto the green plumber. All was silent except for the birds chirping outside until a voice ruptured the peace.

“Rise and shine, sunshine. Time to wake up.” Mario gently shook Luigi until he lifted his head from his arms and looked up at his older brother, exhaustion evident in his eyes. Luigi groaned and rubbed his eyes groggily.

“Hey, bro…” Luigi’s voiced cracked. “Sleep well?”

Mario raised an eyebrow. “That’s what I should be asking you.” Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to Luigi. “Is it the nightmare again? Luigi, you know there are people you can talk to about this…”

The brother sighed. “Mario...it’s not just a nightmare. There’s a… reality to it. Almost like a warning. It gives me the feeling that something bad is going to happen. The darkness… it traps me...”

Mario gave his brother a worried look before answering. “Luigi, this has been going on for weeks now. You’re really starting to worry me. Is there any way I can help?”

Luigi abruptly stood up, slamming his hands down on the table resulting in nearly knocking over his glass of milk. “I don’t need help, Mario! I’ve told you this before! If I wanted your help then I would ask!”

Mario stared at Luigi in shock. His brother wouldn’t meet his gaze, instead staring down at the table. Mario opened his mouth to speak after a few seconds had passed, but nothing except silence came out. Not being able to find words, he let out a sigh of defeat. Luigi’s glare into the table softened when he heard this, and he fell back into the chair, shoving his face back into his arms. The older brother wrapped a comforting arm around the younger brother, frowning as he saw his brother’s evident distress.

“Sorry…” Luigi started, his voice muffled into his arms. “I guess I’m just a bit on the irritable side…”

Mario gave a weak smile. “People do tend to get a bit cranky when they lack sleep. I remember one time I went an entire week without sleep due to Bowser’s mischief. I was so irritable that, well… let’s just say I’m not welcome back into Toad Town’s Glass Crafts shop.”

Luigi let out a small chuckle and looked back up at his brother. “So, that’s why we get suspicious looks when we go near that shop. Wait, no. That’s why you get suspicious looks when we go near that shop.”  
Mario gave Luigi a guilty smile. “Yeah… that’s why. But I think people are overreacting. I mean, it happened like, over a year ago.”

Luigi smiled genuinely at Mario. “You’re such a dork.”

Seeing the sudden change in his younger brother, Mario decided to keep the subject light. “Hey, why don’t we go out and get some fresh air? The sun is really shining out there, and I thought it might be nice to take a trip out to see the Princess today.”

Luigi thought it over for a moment before ultimately deciding it might do him some good to get some sunlight. “Alright. Yeah. I haven’t been out of the house in a couple of days. I’m probably deficient in vitamin D by now.”

“Well, then let’s be on our way.” Mario stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for Luigi. “After you, my good sir.”

Luigi rolled his eyes good heartedly before following his brother to the door. “Dork.” He muttered with a smirk as he exited the house.

Mario smiled softly. I hope the sunshine brightens up his mood. He thought to himself.

XXXX

 

Princess Peach lay belly down on her bed, painting her nails a ruby red. She had just finished the last nail when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. “You can come in!” She called out. Peach’s face lit up upon seeing Mario and it dropped just as quickly when she saw Luigi. She noted the dark bags under his eyes along with the tired look he had plastered onto his face.

“Um, Princess…?” Luigi asked, growing uncomfortable from her unwavering stare.

The Princess visibly jumped. “Huh? Oh, my goodness! I’m sorry! It’s not very polite to stare, is it? I guess I was just...lost in thought.” She smiled an awkward, embarrassed smile.

Luigi gave her a knowing look. “Please excuse my appearance, Princess. I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in weeks.”

Peach’s face brightened once more. “Sleep problems? I’ve got something that can help with that.”

Luigi’s eyes widened as he watched the Princess get up and rummage through her dresser drawers looking for something unknown. He could feel the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. Just the thought of a full night’s rest was enough to make him giddy.  
“Ah-ha! Found it!” The Princess pulled out a small vile of caramel colored liquid. Luigi stared at it for a few moments before giving Peach a confused look.

“What… is it?” Luigi asked.

“This, Luigi, is a little something I had a local healer brew up for me when I was suffering from a case of sleep insomnia.” Peach answered. “The stress from ruling an entire kingdom can really get to you sometimes, ya know?” She walked over to Luigi and put the vile in his hand as she explained how to use the strange potion. “One drop into any drink right before bed and you should sleep like a baby.”

“Seems simple enough.” Luigi added. “I really can’t thank you enough, Princess.”

Princess Peach smiled gently at Luigi. “Anything for one of my heroes. Oh! Would you two be interested in joining me for a birthday party? One of my royal guards, Billy, is having a party upstairs. I baked a cake just for the occasion.”

“Anything for some of your homemade cake, Princess.” Mario said. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

Giggling, Princess Peach walked to the door. “Then let’s head on out. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can eat cake.”

Mario and Luigi followed the Princess as she led them out the door and to the party.

XXXX

“Ugh…” Mario groaned as he stumbled through the front door, Luigi walking in after him.

“Full, Mario?” Luigi asked with a smirk.

“Full to the point of exploding!” Mario exclaimed. “That Princess sure knows how to bake a cake.”

Luigi chuckled. “Maybe you should sleep this one off, bro. You’re even looking a little pudgier than usual.”

Mario scoffed, sending Luigi a scowl. “I’ll have you know, I’m the most attractive man in the entire Mushroom Kingdom!”

“Considering the Mushroom Kingdom is full of Toads and Koopas, that’s not saying very much.” Luigi retorted.

Mario tried to repress a laugh as he walked towards the bedroom. “I-I’m going to bed! And you should really do the same!”

“I plan on it, big bro.” Luigi replied, beginning to brew a cup of tea. “I need to fix a drink for this elixir first.”

“Don’t take too long, Luigi! You really should try to get as much sleep as possible!” Mario shouted from the bedroom.

“Goodnight, Mario.” Luigi said, listening to the creaking of the ladder on the bunk bed. He really is a little pudgier than usual…

After drinking his concoction of tea and sleep aid, Luigi headed off to bed. He climbed under the covers of his bottom bunk and stared up at the underside of the top bunk. If he really focused, he could see the mattress move with Mario’s steady breathing. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander. At least someone doesn’t have a problem sleeping. I would give anything to be able to sleep like that. Luigi felt his eyelids becoming increasingly heavier. Maybe I will be able to sleep tonight…” Luigi thoughts trailed off as he drifted off into slumber.

XXXX

Luigi had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Squinting, he could make out a large black figure in the distance. There was a distant ringing that could be heard in the direction of the black mass. I-I should stay away from that… Luigi thought to himself. He turned and began walking into the other direction, picking up speed as the ringing behind him appeared to be coming his direction. Luigi turned back to look, something he wished he would not have done. The black mass appeared to be pursuing him at an incredible speed, one he knew he couldn’t outrun, but deep down he knew he had to try.

Frozen. Frozen in fear. Run… He told himself. RUN!!! Luigi forced his unwilling legs to move and ran like he never knew he could. Closer. He could hear the ringing getting closer. I-I can’t outrun it! It’s going to catch up! Tears pricked at Luigi’s eyes, threatening to spill over as the ringing became deafeningly loud. He covered his ears with his hands, begging for the excruciating noise to stop. Pure fear wracked his entire body making him feel like he was in slow motion. A poorly placed step sent Luigi plummeting to the ground with a thud, and he turned around just in time to see the black mass topple over him like a tidal wave.

Thick, warm, black liquid engulfed Luigi. Reaching his hand out of the substance, he tried desperately to grab onto something that could save him. Only air met his hand as he struggled to reach the surface. The black liquid was too thick to swim through. Panic overwhelmed him as he slowly, helplessly sank to the bottom. Not able to hold his breath any longer, Luigi let it go, desperately gasping for air, sucking in mouthful after mouthful of the bitter tasting, suffocating liquid. He could feel it flood his lungs as his consciousness began to fade. I can’t fight it anymore… The darkness was winning, and Luigi was entirely powerless to it. Blackness enveloped his mind as all consciousness was lost.


	2. An Unfamiliar Dream

Luigi shot up in his bed, gasping for air. Long seconds passed before could regain some of his composure. "Just... just a nightmare..." he mumbled to himself. Running a hand through his sweat soaked hair, Luigi looked up towards the top bunk and noted that no stirring had come from above. "He always has been a heavy sleeper."

Luigi kicked his feet off the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. "4 AM. I actually did sleep longer than usual..." Luigi yawned and reached his arms up in a stretch. "Well, I might as well do something now that I'm awake." 

Before standing from his comfortable bed, Luigi paused to take in the silence. It was a peaceful silence, and it put the green plumber at ease. He winced at the ache of his tense muscles when he relaxed. He sighed, not being able to remember the last time he had allowed himself to rest his tired body. How could someone be so tense all the time?

Luigi made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and blankly staring into it. The fridge was nearly empty. The only noteworthy objects in the fridge were a jar of marinara sauce, a cake that the Princess had baked, and a gallon of milk. Oh. Right. He always did the grocery shopping, and he hadn't gone in a quite a while. Mario had bought a few things here and there, but the fridge was usually stocked full when Luigi went shopping.

Frustrated, Luigi slammed the fridge shut. He rubbed his temples to soothe the oncoming headache. "I just... I just need some fresh air." He told himself. "Perhaps a visit to Toad Town will help me clear my mind."

Not even slightly worrying about his appearance, the little brother headed out the door of the shared house and into the pipe leading to town. 

XXXX

Quiet. Nearly as quiet as the house. All that could be heard was the sound of the early birds chirping. The windows of houses and businesses were black. No source of light emanated from them. The entire town was asleep, all except for a man dressed in green.

Luigi checked his watch. "4:45." He read aloud. The plumber had been wandering around for nearly half an hour. He looked up at the sky and smiled. It was that time of morning when the sky was just beginning to lighten, and the world starts to wake up.

Laying down on his back on a nearby bench and cushioning his head with his arms, Luigi watched the morning sky change colors. He let out a content sigh, feeling genuine happiness for the first time in what felt like forever. "This is exactly what I needed." He whispered to the air. He closed his eyelids, allowing himself to drift from the real world...

"Luigi! LUIGI!" A pained cry called out for the plumber. Luigi's pupils shrank. He wasn't familiar with this place. He could see nothing but white in all directions, and it hurt his eyes.

"Luigi, please! Help me!"

That voice was agony to Luigi's ears. He recognized it, but refused to accept it. It's not real... none of this is real... this is just another nightmare. He thought to himself. Every time the agonizing cry called out to him, he repeated those thoughts. Minutes felt like years to the plumber. The yells were wearing him down, and he knew would soon break.

"LUIGI, PLEASE!"

"M-Mario!" Luigi called back, unable to handle the eardrum shattering cries of his older brother any longer. Luigi ran in the direction of the cries, but never seemed to get any closer. The scenery before him was blindingly white. There were no defining features. Just piercing, cold white.

"Mario, where are you?!" Luigi shouted desperately. The green brother slowed his pace to a walk when he was met with silence. "M-mario...?" He asked timidly.

It was too quiet. Luigi could feel the fear building in the pit of his stomach. He continued to walk around, unsure of himself.

Luigi spoke again after several minutes of walking. "Mario...? P-Please answer me..." Tears started to build in his eyes as the feeling of dread became overwhelming. 

The younger brother froze in his tracks as a loud, booming roar of a voiced echoed throughout the white.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM NOW."

Luigi yelped, startled, and he hesitantly called back. "W-Who are you?! Where's my brother?!"

All that answered him was an eerie silence.

"Answer me!" Luigi demanded as rage began to replaced the fear in his stomach. He listened closely to the silence until he started to hear another voice. It was soft. Feminine. And it was calling for him. 

"Luigi... Luigi..."

The fake world around him started to blur, and Luigi realized he was being pulled from his dreaming state. Relief and panic washed over him at the same time. He wanted to leave this horrible place, but he also wanted answers. He needed answers. Before he could do anything about it, Luigi was ripped from his dreaming state.

"Toadsworth, he's not waking up! I'm beginning to worry!" The pink princess spoke to the Toad next to her.

"Princess Peach, do not worry. I'm sure Luigi will be-" Toadsworth was cut off mid sentence from the yell of the once sleeping man on the bench.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Luigi screamed, panicked. His flailing caused him to fall off the bench, and the nearby townsfolk watched him in curiosity.

"Shh! Shh! Luigi, calm down! It's okay!" Princess Peach hushed in an attempt to calm Luigi.

"W-Where's Mario?!" The green plumber frantically asked.

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen him. W-what's wrong?" The princess asked.

Without saying another word, Luigi took off straight towards the warp pipe that would take him home. He didn't have time to answer Princess Peach. He glanced back at the worried princess when she called out for him, but he quickly regained focus on returning home. He felt a tinge of guilt for ignoring Princess Peach but decided the most important thing at the moment was to make sure his brother was safe.

Down the warp pipe the little brother went, and he emerged on the other side. Busting through the front door of his home, he started calling out his brother's name. Mario was the one and only thing on his mind at that moment.

Luigi stormed into the bedroom and stood on the edge of his bottom bunk so that he could see above the safety railings of the top bunk. With one quick movement, he yanked the covers from their resting spot on the bed. What Luigi saw before him made him freeze.

The bed was empty. Where Luigi knew his brother should lay remained vacant.


	3. Spaghetti

Luigi fell backwards off the bed in a panic, landing on his rear. W-where is he?! he thought to himself. H-he was here when I left! He should still be here!

The green plumber was so consumed with his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door open or the footsteps coming his way.

“Luigi?”

Luigi jumped, forced out of his thoughts. He looked up in the doorway to a sight that relieved him. “M-Mario!” The younger brother jumped up and hugged his older brother, nearly knocking him over.

“Luigi! Calm down!” Mario shouted. “Did you miss me that much?”

Luigi let go of his brother and backed up a few steps. “I-I thought something bad happened to you…”

“What would make you think that? I was just out grocery shopping.” Mario raised his arms to showcase the bags in his hands. Luigi hadn’t noticed them until just now.

“I had a nightmare… and you were calling out to me.. but I couldn’t get to you… I couldn't save you...” Luigi shivered at remembering the all-too-real dream, the sense of helplessness consuming him again.

Mario furrowed his brows in concern, noticing how bothered his little brother seemed. “I’m fine, Luigi. Nothing bad is going to happen to me.” The red plumber placed a hand on his little brother’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I promise.”

Luigi looked up to his brother, a half smile forming on his face. “Thanks, bro.”

“I'm going to go put the groceries away.” Mario said. “You just… sit down and take it easy.”

Luigi felt himself tense up. “I-I’ll come with you.” he stuttered out.

Mario smiled softly and put his hands on his little brother’s shoulders, forcing him to sit on the bed behind him. “I'll be fine, Luigi.” he reassured.

Luigi looked at his brother with worried eyes. After a few moments, he let out a sigh. “You're right. I shouldn't worry so much. It… it was just a dream after all.”

The older brother smiled. “Right. Now, I'll be back in a minute.”

Luigi watched as Mario left their bedroom. As much as he tried, he couldn't shake off the feeling of worry. The memory of the dream kept repeating itself in his head, and he shuddered at remembering his brother’s agonizing yells. 

“That wasn't real… Mario is okay… don't worry…” The little brother quietly told himself. Despite his efforts, he still found that his nerves were a wreck.

Luigi looked around the room, taking note of everything he could see to try to take his mind off of the nightmare. His eyes eventually landed on the trap door that led to his secret basement. The place where he kept in his diary.

Maybe writing it down will make me feel better. He thought. Without further hesitation, he stood up and walked to the trap door, opening it and climbing the ladder down.

Luigi took a seat in the simple wooden chair in front of the desk. The light from the desk lamp was dim but soothing to the plumber’s tired eyes. Luigi picked up the pen laying on the desk and opened his diary to a blank page.

Putting the tip of the pen onto the paper, Luigi hesitated. He closed his eyes, remembering his latest nightmare vividly. Without much effort, Luigi began writing down the occurrence in his diary. He felt as if he was in a trance, writing without truly thinking. His mind was blank, yet he wrote in great detail about his nightmare. 

XXXX

“W-what…?” Luigi clutched his head, lying on the ground. His head hurt immensely. He pressed his face into the floor until the pain let up some. Then, he slowly lifted his throbbing head to observe the place around him. Only darkness met the plumber’s eyes, and he began to wonder if his eyes were even open until he adjusted to the blackness around him.

Suddenly, fear gripped the plumber's body. 

He knew this place. He watched the black mass in the far distance rapidly approaching. Sometime during his writing his exhaustion had taken over. He had fallen asleep.

In one swift movement, Luigi hopped onto his feet, jolting his sensitive head. He ignored the pain the best he could, taking off in the opposite direction of the darkness that he knew would chase him.

He knew running was pointless. It always caught him. Always. Still, he felt as though he had to try to escape it. 

Luigi chanced a glance behind him, and he immediately wished he hadn't. It was roughly twenty feet behind him, and approaching quickly. He refocused on the ground in front of him, running as fast as his legs could carry him. The feeling of intense danger was almost too much for the plumber to handle. He could feel it's presence behind him, moving at a faster rate than he could sprint. Hesitantly, the plumber glanced behind once more, seeing the mass of blackness towering over top of him. There was just enough time to see the darkness crash over him like a wave in the ocean.

XXXX

“LUIGI!”

“A-AH!” Luigi shot up from his chair, knocking it over in the process. Cold sweat dripped from his face as reality faded in around him. He jumped as firm hands gripped his shoulders, and only slightly let his guard down upon seeing his older brother.

Mario pulled his little brother into a firm embrace. “Luigi, it's okay! You're okay…”

Luigi slowly let himself relax into his brother's arms. He only now realized how terribly he was trembling.

“H-how…” The younger brother stuttered out.

Mario released his hold on his brother. “How?” 

Luigi took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “How d-did you know about this place?”

Mario rolled his eyes and gave his brother a slight smile. “The trapdoor isn't exactly hidden, Luigi. Even if I hadn't previously known about it, your screams would've led me straight to it.”

“I was… screaming? In my sleep?” Luigi looked utterly shocked.

“Yes.” Mario answered. “It sounded… horrific. What happened?”

The younger brother released a sigh. “The same thing that always happens… except you woke me up before it got to me.”

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two brothers. Mario looked to the ground with a loss for words. It bothered him greatly that there was nothing he could do to help his little brother.

“I'm… sorry, Luigi…” Mario finally stated. He kept his head down, allowing his hat to hide his face.

Luigi looked at him, confused. “Why are you sorry?” He asked.

“I'm a failure as a brother…” Mario’s voice was quiet, making it difficult to hear.

“W-what…?” The green plumber seemed shocked at his brother's statement. For a moment, Luigi thought he had misheard him.

“I'm a failure, Luigi!” Mario looked up as he shouted, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “It's my job to protect you! And I can't! I can't protect you from these horrible nightmares!”

Luigi stared at his brother with wide eyes. He had no idea Mario felt this way. He had been so focused on his nightmares that he didn't see how badly it was tearing his brother apart. The green plumber felt a tinge of guilt for not taking his brother’s feelings into account sooner.

“M-Mario, you're not a failure.” Luigi finally responded. “No one can control these nightmares. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it.”

The older brother dropped his gaze to the floor once more. “But I'm supposed to look out for you…”

A soft smile graced Luigi’s face and he reached out and pulled Mario into a tight hug. He had always admired his brother’s protective side.

Luigi spoke softly. “I know you just want to protect me, but I can take care of myself.” He was seriously doubting his own statement at this point, but he couldn't bear to see Mario like this. It hurt more than anything in the world. “Besides,” he continued, letting his brother free from the embrace, “you can be a bit smothering at times.”

Mario scratched the back of his head, softly chuckling. “I guess you're right. I am guilty of being a bit over protective at times…”

Luigi smiled. “Well, I love you for it anyway, bro. Hey, let's go upstairs, er… ladder. I'll make you some spaghetti. If you bought pasta, of course.”

Mario smirked at his younger sibling.  
“Luigi, it’s-a me. Did you expect me to forget to buy pasta?”

Luigi rolled his eyes, laughing. “You are such an Italian stereotype.”

“What?!” Mario exclaimed. “Pasta is amazing!”

The younger brother rolled his eyes again. “Get upstairs,” he said, shoving Mario towards the ladder. 

“Alright, alright. I'm going.” Mario replied, taking hold of the ladder and making his way to the top.

Luigi followed his older brother out of the underground room, but hesitated just before reaching the top. He looked to his open diary and sighed, the memories of his nightmares flooding his thoughts once more.

“Hey, Luigi! What's the hold up?” Mario asked, pulling Luigi from his thoughts.

“C-coming, Mario!” The younger brother replied, continuing his ascent. Mario helped him up once he had reached the top of the ladder.

“So… spaghetti.” Mario said. His expression seemed a little too excited for the simple meal.

Luigi gave his brother an unamused look. “You're so impatient.”

The green plumber walked to the kitchen, his brother following him. The older brother sat at the kitchen table, staring at his sibling and effectively making him uncomfortable. 

Luigi ignored his brother's constant stare the best he could, searching for his cooking supplies. He filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove, turning the heat to a medium high temperature. He grabbed the box of spaghetti noodles from a cabinet, but halted, staring at the box. He suddenly realized that this was the first time he had cooked in months. No wonder Mario is staring at me. He thought.

The younger brother hurriedly opened the box of noodles to prevent Mario from getting suspicious of his sudden pause. He dumped a large amount of pasta into the pot, knowing how massive of an appetite his bottomless pit of a brother had. 

Luigi put the remaining noodles back into the cabinet and then took a seat at the table, across from his brother. “You can stop staring now.” He finally said.

“O-oh! Sorry, bro.” Mario said apologetically, scratching the back of his head. “It's just, you-”

“Haven't cooked in forever?” Luigi interrupted. “I figured that's what it was.”

“I guess I just got excited. It's nice to see you doing something other than laying around being depressed.” Mario stated, smiling awkwardly.

“It's… really difficult, Mario.” Luigi replied, his gaze lowering to the table. “It's like these nightmares are draining all of my energy.” He looked back up into his brother's eyes. “And I can't help but feel like they mean something.”

“Maybe you're just over thinking this.” Mario suggested. 

Luigi stood up abruptly, the chair behind him falling backwards forcefully and landing on the floor with a loud thud. “I'm not over thinking anything! These aren't normal nightmares, Mario! Why can't you understand that?!”

Mario stared at his brother with wide eyes. He hadn't expected the sudden outburst. Silence entered the room as neither brother knew exactly what to say.

Finally, sizzling sound caught Luigi’s attention and he turned to the stove. He had been so focused on talking that he had forgotten to pay attention to the food. The water was boiling over the top of the pot and pouring onto the eye of the stove, thick steam rising as the water evaporated. Panicked, Luigi rushed over to the stove, lifting the pot up. The water eventually stopped pouring over.

“Well.” The little brother stated. “Pasta’s done.”


	4. Serenity

Luigi placed the pot of boiling water on the counter, turning his head toward his brother. “Ya know, suddenly I'm not all that hungry.” He stated, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. He felt incredibly annoyed at Mario for dismissing his thoughts

Grabbing the remote, Luigi flicked the TV on. He mindlessly watched for a few minutes before his brother stepped into his field of vision.

“What do you want, Mario?” The younger brother asked. “You're blocking the TV.”

Mario frowned. “I finished making the spaghetti… c’mon, Luigi. You almost never eat. You've been looking scrawny lately.”

Before Luigi could protest, his older brother shoved a plate of food into his hands. Luigi looked down at the plate, surprised to see that Mario had given him a bigger portion.

“I don't think I can eat all of this.” Stated the little brother.

Mario glared at him. “Well, you're gonna.”

The older brother took a seat on the couch next to the other, looking at the TV. 

“What's on?” He asked, shoving in a mouthful of spaghetti.

Luigi looked up at the TV. “I don't know. The news, I think? I haven't really been paying attention.”

“Then what's the point of having it on?” Mario mumbled through a pasta filled mouth. 

“I find the noise… comforting. More comforting than silence, anyway.” Answered Luigi.

Mario slurped up the noodles hanging from his mouth before continuing. “I see… look, Luigi, I’m sorry that I upset you… I just can't believe that your dreams are anything more than a series of nightmares.”

Luigi shot a glare at his brother. “Of course you can't. Better to think that it's all in my head rather than to actually believe me.”

Mario released a sigh. “You know that's not what I meant-”

“Shut up, Mario!” The younger brother interrupted. “I'm sick of your shit! I'm not a damn crazy person!” 

Mario jumped in shock, startled at hearing his little brother curse. “Luigi! You're better than that!”

Luigi stood up, keeping his fists clenched at his side. “Apparently not! Apparently I'm some kind of a loony! Why is it so hard to just believe me, Mario?!”

The younger brother turned his head from Mario, hiding the frustrated tears that were building in his eyes. “I'm going to the bedroom… please just… leave me alone…”

Before Mario could protest, Luigi turned his back towards him, making his way to the shared bedroom. The older brother winced at the loud crash of the slammed door that echoed throughout the house.

XXXX

“Who does he think he is?!” Luigi yelled to himself, not caring if Mario heard him. “This isn't all in my head! I-is it?”

Luigi sat on the edge of his bed, propping his head up with hands, elbows resting on his thighs.

“No… something is going on.” He stated. “I just don't know what…”

He threw himself back onto his bed, letting out an exaggerated sigh. His body and mind still felt exhausted, and his recent conflict with Mario hadn't helped. 

“Maybe…” the younger brother started, “Maybe I can rest… maybe the nightmares will leave me alone… for just this once.”

He could feel his eyelids becoming increasingly more heavy, and despite his awkwardly sprawled out position, he didn't make an attempt to move his tired body. His breathing slowed to a steady pace as his eyes closed, and he allowed sleep to take him.

XXXX

The green plumber sat up and opened his eyes, shielding them from the blinding sunlight. Strangely, he felt incredibly warm and comfortable. After a few moments, his eyes finally adjusted, and upon observing his surroundings, he found that he was sitting on the grass in what appeared to be a meadow.

“Am I… dreaming?” He asked himself.

Luigi stretched his arms, surprised by how his body no longer ached with exhaustion. He stood up, taking a better look at his surroundings. There was grass as far as the eye could see. A small tree in the distance was the only difference in the landscape. Seeing no other landmark, Luigi started walking towards it.

His steps were cautious, fearing that the peaceful world around him would fade away into a hellish nightmare. However, with each step he could feel himself becoming more and more relaxed.

Eventually, Luigi reached the tree, sitting down in its cool shade. He looked around to see if there was anything else, but there was nothing more than green grass in all directions. He layed down on his back and stared at the leaves on the tree. Despite his relaxed body, his mind was still stressed by fear and worry.

“It’s… it's just too good to be true.” The green clad man mumbled to himself. It had been far too long since he had had a peaceful dream, and he was finding it difficult to trust the serenity around him.

Seconds turned into minutes, and the landscape around him still did not change. Luigi’s mind eventually worked itself into an ease. He hadn’t felt this calm in months, and truth be told, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to wake up. Unfortunately, he would be pulled out of his dreaming state sooner than he had hope.

The green plumber shielded his eyes from the sun that became increasingly brighter, the shade from the tree doing little to help. Luigi could feel the anxiety creep up on him as he realized he was being ripped from this dream back to the real world. He shut his eyes tightly, preparing to leave his beautiful dream.

XXXX

Luigi opened his eyes to pitch blackness. It startled him at first before he realized that the sun had set and the bedroom light wasn’t on. His dream had lasted much longer than it felt.

After a few moments, Luigi’s eyes finally adjusted to the darkness around him. He stood from his bed, feeling lightheaded from moving so abruptly. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was feeling guilty for snapping at Mario earlier and wanted to find his brother to apologize.

“Mario?” The younger brother called out.

There was no answer.

Walking further into the living space, Luigi noticed a wide array of things that were out of place. Half the cushions from the couch were on the floor, the curtains on the window were torn, and most noticeably, the TV was flipped onto its side. It looked as if a tornado had torn through the house, or someone had tried robbing the place. Or as if a massive fight had occurred.

The green clad plumber’s eyes widened as fear for himself and his brother grew. He stood, frozen in place for only a moment before darting through the house, destroying it even further in a desperate attempt to find Mario.

Luigi searched the best he could, but to no avail. Mario just wasn't there.


	5. Accidental Overdose

Luigi sat at the kitchen table, clutching the cup of hot tea he had made to attempt to calm his nerves so tightly that it threatened to break. He had searched everywhere he could think of, inside and out, but it was clear that Mario was gone.

Dread had overcome the younger brother as he knew that Mario didn't just leave. Someone or something physically took him away from the house.

Occasionally, Luigi would wipe the tears from his eyes with his shirt sleeve. He worried that he would never see his older brother again, and he was terrified for his own life as well. 

“I-I… I need to see the princess…” he mumbled. “She'll know what to d-do.”

Shakily, the green clad plumber stood up to make his way towards Toad Town. He stumbled out the door, on a mission to reach Princess Toadstool.

XXXX

“Master Luigi, what are you doing here so late?” Asked the elderly toad.

“Toadsworth, I must speak with the princess. It's an emergency.” Luigi answered.

Toadsworth lowered his head in thought before finally nodding in approval. “Alright. If it's an emergency then I can allow your entrance. Shall I show you to her room?” 

“No, I know where her room is. I think I can make it there myself.” Luigi said with a polite but forced smile.

“Try not to keep the princess from sleeping for too long.” Toadsworth stated as he walked away. “She does have an entire kingdom to rule, after all.”

Luigi nodded and quickly ran to Princess Peach’s room. He stopped outside and lightly knocked on the door. He was about to knock again until he heard rustling from inside.

“Just a minute!” A soft, sweet voice called out from the other side of the door.

After a little bit of waiting, the door opened to reveal the princess dressed in a robe with the same pink hues from her normal dress. He hair was a mess, but Luigi noted how she still managed to look elegant even in such a state of disarray.

“Luigi?” The princess asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” Luigi responded. “It's… it's really serious…”

Princess Peach’s face changed from confusion to worry as she allowed him entrance into her room. She shut the door behind her visitor.

“What on Earth could be so important that you must speak with me at this hour?” Princess Peach questioned, genuinely concerned.

Luigi turned to face her, tears glazing his eyes. “It's Mario.” He responded. “He's… he's gone.”

“Gone?!” Peach exclaimed. “What do you mean ‘gone’?!”

“W-we had a fight, and I went to to the bedroom to get some rest, but when I came out…” The words seemed to catch in the plumber’s throat as if it was physically difficult to say. “Th-the house was torn to shreds… and Mario was nowhere to be found…”

Luigi lower his head, not wanting to show his destroyed emotions to the Princess. 

“Luigi…” Peach said in a gentle voice. “It's going to be okay.” 

As much as she wanted to fall apart like Luigi was in the process of doing, she knew she had to pull it together. She had to stay strong for the man before her, and she most certainly had to stay strong for the rest of her kingdom. Without her guidance, once word of Mario’s disappearance got out, her kingdom would fall into a state of chaos. She couldn't let that happen.

“I'll need to talk to some people about this ordeal.” The princess stated. “In the meantime, why don't you get cleaned up and have some rest? When was the last time you showered anyway?”

Suddenly, Luigi became aware of his physical state. He honestly didn't remember the last time he had showered, and he was sure that he wreaked of body odor at this point.

“Y-yeah… good idea.” The green clad plumber responded. 

“I'll send a Toad to retrieve some of your belongings from your house. You can stay here until Mario is found.” Despite the princess meaning it as a suggestion, it came across as more of a demand. “I'll have a Toadsworth show you to a guest room.”

The princess made her way over to a strange communication device. With a press of a button, she asked, “Toadsworth? Will you please show Luigi to one of our best guest rooms?”

“I will be there momentarily, your highness.” The elderly voice responded.

In less than a minute, Toadsworth lightly knocked on the Princess Peach’s bedroom door before entering.

“If you will, Master Luigi.” Toadsworth said, gesturing for the plumber to follow.

Luigi looked back to wave goodbye at the princess before following Toadsworth’s lead.

The older Toad led the plumber down a long hallway filled with doors. Luigi had never realized just how immense the castle was. He wondered if all the rooms were guest rooms or if any of them were used for something else. Maybe some of the rooms were banquet rooms that, at times, we're filled with food when the princess hosted a party or a meeting. The thought of food made the plumber’s mouth water and his stomach growl, so he pushed those thoughts out of his head. 

“This is our most grand guest room, Master Luigi.” Toadsworth said, breaking Luigi from his thoughts. “I hope you will enjoy your stay.” 

The old Toad didn't even wait for a reply before heading off in the direction they came from.

Must be busy. Luigi thought.

Luigi looked at the large door that lead to his temporary room. It looked nearly as grand as the princess’s itself. Taking a deep breath, he pushed through the double doors of the room, the sight before him taking him by surprise.

The room was much larger than Princess Toadstool’s. Luigi stared in awe at the beautiful blues and greens that laced the room. Empty dressers and shelves lined the room, and the plumber couldn't help but think about all the wasted space. The round rug centered in the room covered most of the marble floor and matched the curtains on the oversized window.

Thee most impressive part to Luigi, however, was the bed. It was quite honestly the largest bed he had ever seen. It was truly fit for a king. He began to wonder what royalty had previously taken residence in the grand room before a certain smell brought him to more import matters.

“I-Is that me?!” Luigi shrieked. “I smell awful!” 

Hurriedly, Luigi made his way to the bathroom attached to the oversized bedroom. He nearly ripped off his clothes, turning on the shower and jumping inside. 

At first, the water was freezing, and Luigi stayed huddled against the edge of the shower until the water began to warm up. Gradually, the plumber eased himself under the water, his body slowly adjusting to the temperature. He was beginning to relax before the water suddenly turned hot, and he jumped back to his safe spot in the corner of the shower. He had been in such a hurry that he didn't really think the whole adjusting the temperature thing through.

Slowly and carefully, Luigi reached around the scalding water and slowly turned the Cold nob until it was at the desired the warmth. Once again, he eased himself into the water.

The warm water felt so amazing on his skin. It was as if he could feel the dirt and grime slowly wash away.

Luigi looked over at the shelves holding various washes and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He flipped the lid and smelled it, pleased with the scent of tea tree. Tea tree always seemed to work best with his hair.

Without much more thought, Luigi squirted a palm full of shampoo into his hands, rubbing it into his scalp. The cooling sensation of the tea tree was soothing to the worn out plumber. 

After sufficiently lathering the shampoo into his hair, he rinsed it out and began repeating the cycle. 

“Lather. Rinse. Repeat.” He mumbled to himself.

After about twenty minutes of cleaning himself, Luigi turned the shower off and wrapped himself in a towel. He felt absolutely refreshed, but his missing brother still weighed heavily on his mind.

After sufficiently drying himself off, he noticed a set of clothes folded on the large sink counter. He picked up the night shirt on top, feeling it's silky soft fabric.

It was nice that someone brought him clothes, but Luigi couldn't help but feel creeped out by the fact that he hadn't noticed someone coming into the bathroom while he was showering. 

“The Princess’s servants sure are sneaky…” he mumbled to no one in particular.

After dressing into the most comfortable nightwear he had ever put on, Luigi made his way out into the bedroom. The size still amazed him, but he was honestly too tired to gawk at it anymore. 

He crawled into the oversized bed, sliding under the many layers of blankets. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

Five… 

Ten…

Fifteen…

Twenty...

Luigi was mentally counting down the minutes. Despite his crippling exhaustion, he just couldn't put his mind at rest. Mario was the only thing he could think about.

Frustrated, the tired plumber threw the covers off of his body, sitting upright and turning to examine the contents of the nightstand beside the bed.

“Surely… surely there's got to be something in here to help.” He said to himself.

After digging through the various books and other contents, Luigi finally came across a small, familiar vial. 

“This is that same potion that the princess gave to me a few days ago. This… should help.”

With a gentle tug, he pulled the lid off of the small container. He pressed the vial to his lips, taking in a little more than the recommended one drop. He figured he could use it.

The concoction tasted absolutely repulsive to the plumber, causing him to gag. He suddenly understood why Princess Peach had recommended putting it in tea. Then, without warning, he could feel his body stop listening to his commands. His mind hazed over, and his eyelids became overwhelmingly heavy. Panic overcame all other emotions before Luigi was forced into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered was the sound of a glass vial shattering on the ground.


	6. The Reveal

“Just give up. Your struggles are futile.”

“I will never surrender to you! Not as long as there is an ounce of fight left in me!”

“Very well. As much as your stubbornness frustrates me, all you will succeed in doing is postponing my plans. It will all turn out the same way in the end.”

“Not a chance! I… I know he’ll rescue me!”

“Who? That pathetic whelp of a brother of yours? As if that would ever happen.”

“Don’t doubt him! I know he’s capable of saving me!”

“Do you truly believe this? Perhaps he’s saved you before, but no matter. Once I take your physical form, I’ll be unstoppable.”

“I'll never give in to you!”

“Keep fighting, if you wish. Your strength can't last forever. We both know that.”

XXXX

Luigi sat up from his oversized bed, placing his hands on his face. His head was pounding.

“Luigi!”

The plumber looked up to see the source of the feminine voice and watched through hazy eyes as the pink clad princess ran towards him.

“Princess Peach?” He asked, feeling a little dazed and confused.

Before he could fully process what was happening, he found himself with a princess squeezing the life from him in an embrace of death.

“Do you have any idea how much you scared me?!” She yelled entirely too close to the plumber's ear.

“W-What happened?” Luigi stammered out.

“Are you trying to kill yourself, Luigi?!” She yelled, releasing the man from her grip. “I told you that one drop was enough! One! And then you go and ingest a quarter of the vile?!”

“I-I…” he stuttered, unable to find the right words. He had never seen the princess so upset before. “I’m sorry, princess… I… I just wanted a good night’s sleep. Just for once.

“Well, you got it!” She yelled, showing no hint of softness in her voice. “A whole week of it!”

“What?!” Luigi shouted, utterly shocked. “I've been out for an entire week?! That… that can’t be possible!”

Princess Peach rubbed her temples in frustration. “Luigi… you overdosed on the most powerful sleeping elixir known to the Mushroom Kingdom. You’re lucky you even woke up. You had me worried sick…”

The concerned look in the princess’s eyes filled Luigi with guilt. He had never intended to worry his close friend. Out of nowhere, his eyes widened as realization struck him.

“Where’s Mario?” He asked.

The princess looked at the floor, biting nervously at her lower lip. Her uncomfortable mannerisms put the plumber on edge as an overwhelming feeling of dread enveloped him.

“Answer me, princess.” He demanded.

“We… we still don’t know.” She hesitantly admitted. “We can’t find any trace of him. It’s as if he vanished into thin air.”

Luigi felt as if he’d been stabbed through the heart. For there to be no leads on Mario’s whereabouts concerned him. He feared the worst. Suddenly, he remembered the dream from his short coma.

“Mario is in trouble.” He mumbled. “Someone has him captive.”

“What?” Asked the princess. “How do you know?”

“I had a dream about it.” He inwardly cringed at just how ridiculous he currently sounded. “I couldn’t see anything, but I could hear their conversation. One of the voices was Mario. I’m sure of that.”

“What about the other voice?” Princess Peach prodded.

“I’m not sure… but it was such a familiar voice, princess.” Luigi squinted his eyes shut, remembering the voice from his dream. “I know I’ve heard it before.”

The princess looked at the floor, thinking of a solution. “I normally wouldn’t entertain such a ridiculous idea… but maybe you should talk to someone who can channel your dreams more efficiently.”

Luigi cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Like… a psychiatrist?” 

“No, not exactly…” She answered. “Like a psychic.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in those kinds of things, princess.” Luigi said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

She frowned at him, mildly annoyed. “I don’t, Luigi. But at this point, anything is worth a try.”

Luigi gave her idea some thought before nodding in agreement. “You’re right. If there’s a possibility of finding Mario then I have to try.”

“Alright. Now, go shower and get dressed.” She said, walking towards the door. “You wreak of seven days of body odor.”

“What?” Luigi asked, smelling his shirt and cringing at the BO. The last thing he remembered was showering and hopping into bed. 

The princess smirked at Luigi’s obvious disgust with his own smell. “I'll make you something to eat while you're getting ready. I'll see you again shortly.” She said before walking out the door, leaving Luigi alone in the oversized bedroom. 

XXXX

“Thanks for the breakfast, princess.” Luigi said with the most sincere smile. “You're the best chef I know.”

Princess Peach let out a soft giggle. “You're very welcome, Luigi. Now, you should get going. The sooner we find Mario, the better.”

Luigi nodded before standing up and walking towards the door.

“Luigi?”

The plumber stopped in his tracks, turning his head back to look at the princess.

“Promise me… promise me that you will find him. Promise me that you will save him and bring him home.”

Luigi’s heart nearly melted upon seeing the tears forming in the princess’s deep blue eyes.

“I promise.” He stated. “I won't let you down.”

Without another word, he turned to face the door and exited the castle.

XXXX

“Gah! This map doesn't make any sense!” Luigi shouted in frustration, drawing the attention of a few passers-bys. He had been following the map that the Princess had given him for an hour. He felt as if he had lapped Toad Toad a hundred times. “It keeps bringing me back to this stupid wall! There's nothing here!” 

In a fit of anger, the plumber crumpled the paper into a ball and chucked it as hard as he could at the dead end wall. The paper wad passed straight through it.

“What…” Luigi mumbled, dumbfounded.

He took a step forward and attempted to place his hand on the wall, his fingers passing through what should have been a solid surface. He quickly jerked his hand back.

It must be some kind of magic… He thought. The plumber took in a deep breath, preparing himself. He mentally counted to three before jumping directly into the wall, his body disappearing behind it.

Luigi opened his tightly shut eyes to examine the surrounding area. It was a small, square area surrounded by bricks from other buildings. At the other end of the square was a decrepit, red door. A sign above it read “Madame K’s Psychic Readings.”

Figuring he had made it to the right place, Luigi stepped forward to open the door. Before he had a chance to grab the doorknob, the door swung open to reveal an elderly Magikoopa. The unexpected event startled Luigi, causing him to jump backwards.

“What?” Snapped the Magikoopa. “Scared of a little old lady?” She let out a cackle that made Luigi shudder uncomfortably.

“I've been expected you, Luigi. Please, do come in.” She stated, retreating back inside the building. Luigi hesitantly followed her inside.

“How did you-”

“Know your name?” The Magikoopa interrupted. “I'm the greatest psychic around, darling. I know everything, past, present, and future.”

Luigi’s eyes widened hopefully. “Then you can help me find-”

“Your brother?” She interrupted again. “We’ll see. I may be the greatest psychic in the kingdom, but I still do have limitations. Nonetheless, for the right price... I can help you to the best of my abilities.”

Luigi threw a bag of gold coins onto the table in front of him. “You'd better be for real, Magikoopa.” He stated firmly.

“Excuse you? You may address me as Madame K. Nothing else.” The Magikoopa stated, crossing her arms.

“Alright, Madame K.” Luigi replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Good,” Madame K stated. “Now, lay down on this couch. I need your mind in a relaxed state so I can enter it.”

Luigi hesitated for a moment, staring at the ripped couch. He could see springs and stuffing coming through the rips in it. He secretly wondered how long the piece of furniture had been there.

Finally, the green clad plumber laid down on the couch, trying to relax his body against the sharp springs as best as he could. He jumped as a wrinkly hand rested itself on his forehead.

“Now, clear your mind, Luigi. Open it up for me to come in.”

Those were the last words Luigi could understand. After that, the old woman began chanting in a language that Luigi didn't recognize. He tried to ignore her, relaxing his body and clearing his mind.

XXXX 

Mario’s body rested against the bars of his cell. The only source of light was a torch that dimly lit the dungeon-like room. The area was quiet with the exception of the crackling from the torch’s fire.

“I have to escape…” The plumber mumbled tiredly. He had searched every inch of his cell trying to find a weakness in the structure that would allow him to escape, but his efforts were in vain. His small prison seemed to be well built, not allowing for any attempt of escape. Now, he laid against the steel bars, body weak and mind weary.

“You haven't moved since I last left you.” A voice echoed around the room, alerting Mario of the presence. The figure was surrounded by darkness, making it too difficult to see.“Finally given up hope for escape?”

Mario glared daggers at his captor. “I will get out of here. I won't let you use me as a pawn in your sick game.”

“Oh, you silly plumber.” The voice laughed from the shadows. “This isn't a game. You know that.”

The red clad man stood from his resting position, snarling at his enemy. He gripped the bars of his cell tightly.

“Oh, you're such a big and scary plumber!” The voice mocked, moving into the light to finally be seen. “Please, you don't intimidate me. After all… I am the king of all Boos.”


	7. Gear Up

After his visit with Madame K, Luigi had immediately left the Magikoopa to visit the only person he knew that could help him. He trailed up the winding path warily, the Dark Moon giving the area an eerie glow. He approached the large house, and knocked on the door to the Gloomy Manor. 

“Coming!” Yelled the familiar voice, muffled by the door. 

Professor E. Gadd opened the door and clasped his hands together in excitement. “Luigi, my boy! What an unexpected surprise!” He exclaimed. “Please, come in and make yourself at home!”

The green clad plumber stepped inside and immediately felt anxious as memories of taunting ghost and, sweet heavens, giant spiders flooded his mind. 

What brings you all the way out here, Luigi?” The stout man asked as he led them to the foyer. After a moment of silence, the professor looked up to address the other man, taking note of his distraught expression. “My boy, you don’t look so hot.”

Luigi chuckled nervously as he stepped through the door the professor was holding, entering the foyer. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing all of the colorful ghosts going about their business. He’d never understand how anyone could get used to that. 

“I-I actually have some very dire news.” The taller man started. The look in Luigi’s eyes made E. Gadd fidget. He recognized that familiar glint. “My brother, Mario, he’s… he’s been kidnapped.”

“My word!” E. Gadd exclaimed, tone full of concern. If Luigi didn’t know any better, he’d say that, from the guilty look on the professor’s face, he was hiding something. “Do you know who has taken him?”

The slow nod from the plumber did nothing to ease the professor’s strained expression. He seemed to know the answer before it was even out in the open.

“I-It’s King Boo…” Luigi trailed off. 

“Luigi, I’m… I’m so sorry.” E. Gadd blurted out before he could stop himself. “I should have told you.”

“What are you talking about?” Luigi questioned. He had only seen the professor like this a handful of times. He looked so regretful. 

“It’s my fault King Boo escaped.” The professor stated. “I was trying to gather more data on him to document in my studies, but I wasn’t careful enough on his containment, and he was gone before I even know what had happened. But I couldn’t tell you, Luigi! Not after you had risked your life twice to capture such a dangerous entity!”

The numb expression on the plumber’s face hit the professor like a sack of bricks to the face. “My brother is gone because of your carelessness.”

“Yes, b-but Luigi-!”

“Mario is gone and it’s all your fault!” Luigi shrieked, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. E. Gadd jumped, startled by the plumber’s outburst. He had never known Luigi to be like this. “Did you not think that after taking my brother twice, he would come for him again?!”

“Luigi, listen to me!” The professor pleaded. “I know where King Boo is! I’ve been trying to locate him ever since he escaped, and I’ve finally done it!” 

The rage induced expression on Luigi’s face quickly vanished, replaced by pure shock. “You… you do?”

“Yes, my boy!” Cried the shorter man. “Follow me, to the lab!”

Luigi did so without hesitation. 

XXXX

A wrinkled finger pointed to a blinking dot on the computer monitor. “This is us.” The finger moved a distance to another blinking dot. “And this is where King Boo is hiding.”

“Okay…” Luigi squinted at the screen. “And where exactly is that?”

“It looks to be just on the outskirts of Petal Meadows.” E. Gadd looked over at the green clad man. “It would line up perfectly with the strange occurrences happening to the residents on Petalburg.”

Luigi gave the professor a questioning look. “What strange occurrences?”

E. Gadd looked stunned. “Have you not heard, my boy?” He asked. “A gloomy storm as fallen over the land for the past several weeks now. Residents have gone missing, and the ones remaining have reported supernatural phenomenon. I can almost guarantee that King Boo is keeping your brother in Petal Meadows.”

“Then what am I waiting for?!” Luigi jumped up from his seat. “I’ve got to get going!”

“Do you really plan on taking on such a powerful entity empty handed?” The professor asked. “You’ll need some equipment, and lucky for you, I’ve just put finishing touches on some gear that I think will help you.”

Professor E. Gadd left Luigi for a moment to dig through some drawers and cabinets in his lab. The plumber cringed. How could someone so small make that much noise? Eventually, he seemed to find all that he was looking for. 

“These,” E. Gadd held up a pair of amber-tinted glasses, “can help you find hiding ghosts. The areas they hide in will appear to glow. This includes ghosts who are hiding in people. Possessions, if you will.”

Luigi took the glasses before something so familiar yet different was shoved into his face.

“This, as you can probably tell, is my newest Poltergust. The Poltergust 6000!” The giddiness in his voice as the professor held up the glorified red vacuum had the plumber’s lip twitching up into a half smile. “This particular version has been optimised specifically for catching boos. It’ll rip them right out of their hiding spots!”

Luigi threw the contraption onto his back before the professor revealed his last invention. A thick, sharp dagger that looked like it had the ability to violently rip out entrails. 

“Relax, my boy!” E. Gadd shouted, further startling the taller man. “It’s not meant to be used on people! That would just be brutal. No, no, this is to be used on ghosts. Use it sparingly, though, as this knife was crafted to have an extreme effect. Any ghost that is attacked with it will be torn from the very fabric of this world. In other words, they will cease to exist. It’s a last resort only method.”

Luigi took the dagger with trembling hands. He stared at the odd deep purple color before sheathing it in the case specifically made for its odd shape. 

“Now, Luigi, there’s some stuff that you really should know.” E. Gadd Started. “A ghost’s powers are amplified by an astronomical amount when they find a vessel to channel their powers through. They are both a physical and spiritual entity, and that is a very dangerous combination. When King Boo escaped, he took some of his Boo pals with him, and I think they are gathering people to possess. I think that’s exactly the reason why King Boo took your brother.” The professor looked up at Luigi with concern in his eyes. “So, please, Luigi… be careful. If you need anything, I’m only a phone call away.”

Luigi nodded and said his goodbyes before leaving the Gloomy Manor. He could feel in his heart that this was going to be different than his previous ghost encounters.


	8. An Old Friend

Luigi never much cared for Rogueport. While it was nice to tell Mario of his amazing adventure in the Waffle Kingdom on the rare occasion they crossed paths, and to meet the friends Mario had made after both of their quests were complete, he never really got used to the violence of the port. The sewers bothered him the most, as that was where the real scumbags seemed to linger, so it wasn’t that big of a surprise when a triplet of goombas decided made his life difficult on his journey to Petal Meadows.

“Guys, I-I really mean no trouble.” Luigi stammered out, much less bravely than intended. “I’m just trying to pass through the sewers.”

“Not without payin’ up, ya ain’t.” Retorted the leader, or at least who Luigi thought was the leader.

The green clad plumber took a step back as the group advanced on him. “B-but I have nothing to offer you.”

“I’m sure ya got money in there somewhere.” The paragoomba spoke up. “Ya look to well kept to not have any money on ya.”

Luigi back himself into a corner as the group made their way towards him. Just as he thought he was about to really get it, a flash of green, which Luigi quickly identified as a turtle shell, swiftly plowed through the trio. Luigi stood paralyzed, just trying to comprehend exactly what happened, when an unexpected voice made him visibly jump.

“A-are you okay, Luigi?”

The plumber looked over to the koopa in surprise. “Koops?” He didn’t remember the other looking quite this rough, his skin littered with scratches and bruises.

Koops gave him a small, genuine smile. “You seem surprised to see me.”

“That’s… because I am.” Luigi replied. “What are you doing down here in these sewers?”

The koopa eyed him suspiciously. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Well…” Luigi started. “Long story short, King Boo has kidnapped Mario, and I’m here get him back.”

The unsurprised and dead look in the koopa’s eyes gave Luigi chills. It was so unfamiliar on his features. It felt unnatural.

“King Boo has taken more than just your brother…” Koops finally responded.

Luigi gave his friend a sympathetic look. “So I’ve heard.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Koops added, his expression changing to one that nearly broke Luigi’s heart. “I forced myself to be brave. Even as people kept disappearing, I stayed. I had to protect my dad and Koopie Koo. I begged them to leave, but that’s their home. They didn’t want to leave. I went to bed one night, and the next morning they were both gone. Now there’s nothing for me to go back to. That’s why I’m here.”

The koopa was clearly fighting back tears, and Luigi couldn’t help but to pull him into an embrace. “I’m so sorry.” He said. “But I can promise you that I’ll find them. That’s why I’m here after all.”

Steeling himself, Koops pushed away from the embrace. “I’m coming with you.”

Luigi frowned. “Koops… it’s going to be really dangerous.”

“Luigi,” the koopa started, rolling his eyes good naturedly to try and lift the mood. “I literally fought a demon that had the power to destroy cities. With some help, I’m sure I could handle a few ghosts.”

Knowing that nothing was going to deter Koops from attempting to save the two most beloved people in his life, Luigi nodded and the two began their journey to Petal Meadows.

XXXX

Like Koops, Petal Meadows wasn’t exactly how Luigi remembered it either. The lush, sunny fields were replaced with dying grass and alarmingly dark clouds. It looked as if it would downpour at any moment.

“It’s been like this ever since that mansion first appeared.” Koops offered an explanation. “No one’s been brave enough to investigate.” He turned to Luigi, a slight twitch of a smirk present on his face. “It’s suicide.”

The slightly unstable expression made Luigi shift uncomfortably. The Koopa had always been so timid and reserved, making his comment seem so… unsettling. Then again, the plumber thought, he doesn’t really have anything left to lose.

“We might have a chance, though.” The koopa continued. “After all, this isn’t your first ghostly rodeo, and it looks as if you’re armed with the latest ghost fighting gear.”

“Speaking of which…” Luigi started, pulling out the sheathed dagger and handing it to Koops. “I can’t let you go in there unarmed. Believe me, it’s a terrifying experience.”

The koopa pulled the purple dagger out of its sheath, carefully inspecting its dangerously sharp edges.

“Don’t use it unless absolutely necessary.” Luigi continued. “Apparently, it has the ability to rip the very being of a ghost into pieces. However, I’m going to need it back for when it’s time to face King Boo.”

This time it was Koops’ turn to be uncomfortable. The implied intentions were so uncharacteristic from the plumber’s normal behavior. Still, Koops only nodded in response. 

“Are we ready then?” Luigi asked.

Sheathing the dagger, Koops looked up at the plumber with a look of pure determination. “I’ve never been more ready in my life.”


	9. What's Behind Door Number 1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see, everybody! But I'm back! I'm finally back! And I'm here to bring you the long overdue chapter 9! I'm terribly sorry about the wait for this, but life has a way of keeping you busy with other things. I almost have my first year of college down, and I'm finally settling into my new job, so I should have time to work on upcoming chapters! Most of them are actually written, they just need some editing before I can publish them. 
> 
> Now, I just want to thank you all for the support you've given me. I really couldn't do it without you. So please, enjoy this chapter.

The walk wasn’t all that long, but the anticipation made it feel like a lifetime. Luigi and Koops stopped just short of the massive set of steps leading up to the oddly intimidating door.

“After we cross that threshold, there is no turning back.” Luigi stated, looking over at his companion. “Are you sure that you want to do this?”

Koops gave a single nod. “I’ve never been quite this sure of anything.”

And with that, the two began their ascent to the top of the stairs. Once at the top, Luigi placed a gloved hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open. The loud creaking of the door put the pair on edge. If the Boos didn’t already know that they were here, then they did now.

Luigi took out his flashlight, shining the light through the darkness inside. From what he could see, the foyer was massive. Hesitantly, he stepped inside, Koops following close behind. The door slammed shut behind them, the unmistakable sound of a locking mechanism clicking into place. There really was no turning back now.

The foyer was uncomfortably quiet. Koops stepped a few paces ahead of the green clad plumber, scouting the area.

“It seems relatively…” The koopa trailed off, the odd tinkling of metal interrupting him. “What is that?”

Luigi quirked an eyebrow, shining his flashlight around the room before it dawned on him. 

“Koops! Watch out!” 

Without hesitation, the plumber lunged forward into his friend, the two of them sliding backwards on the floor as the chandelier came plummeting down onto where the koopa had just been standing. After a few moments, the chandelier slowly began to rise back to its rightful place, the laughter of Boos echoing all throughout the oversized room.

The pair eventually got up and collected themselves.

“That was some serious deja vu.” Luigi finally said, breaking the silence that had stretched out between them. 

“T-that’s happened to you before?!” The Koopa exclaimed.

“A few too many times, I would say.” Luigi replied, looking over at his friend. “Are you okay?”

Koops looked down at his body and then back up to Luigi. “Well, I’m not dead, so I guess that’s better than nothing?”

Luigi chuckled, patting his friend on the back. “C’mon. Let’s get going.”

The foyer consisted of three large doors, one to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead. After checking the other two doors and discovering that they were locked, the pair decided on the left door, which was conveniently unlocked. Trying their best to ignore the feeling that they were walking into a trap, the two pressed onwards into the lengthy hallway. All of the twists and turns were reminiscent of a maze, making the dark hallways that much more confusing. Despite all of this, the thing that really caught Luigi’s eye was the fact that there were no doors throughout the hallway. This entire section of the mansion had only two doors; one at the beginning of the hallway and one at the end.

After what felt like forever, the two reached the doorway at the end of the hall. Without much hesitation, Koops swung the door open, stepping inside the dimly lit room. Luigi closely followed his friend, slamming into his back as Koops abruptly stopped in place.

“Luigi?”

“Yeah?”

“Look.”

The plumber stepped beside of Koops, stopping as abruptly as the other as his eyes widened in disbelief. In front of them stood a group of the residents from Petalburg, their expressions disturbingly dead and distant. They stood there as if they had been expecting the others’ arrival. After several long minutes of staring, a koopa stepped out of the crowd. Luigi recognized him as Koops’ father, and he could visibly see Koops tense up as a response.

“You’re not welcome here.” Koopley finally said in a voice so much unlike his own. “Do you really think you can save them all?” He locked on to Luigi’s gaze, a devilish smirk gracing his lips. “You won’t be able to.”

“Let my father go!” Koops screamed, taking a step forward.

“Ah, so this vessel is your father?” The possessed koopa said. “Then what a delight it will be to kill you with his own hands.”

Without warning, Koopley lunged for his son, tackling him to the ground. Koops found himself unable to breathe as the crushing weight of his father’s hands latched around his throat with inhuman strength. He thought his neck would collapse under the pressure. Suddenly, the body above him went completely limp, and Koops scrambled out from underneath of Koopley. He looked over to Luigi, who was currently sucking his father’s possessor into the Poltergust. With a satisfying pop into the vacuum, the Boo was gone.

Refocusing on the limp form in front of him, Koops shook his father in an attempt to wake him. “Dad! Dad, please wake up!”

“Koops.” Luigi said, readying his Poltergust once more. “We’ve got bigger problems right now.”

The koopa looked over at the advancing group of possessed Petalburg civilians. He abruptly stood, readying himself for what was next.

“Are you ready, Koops?” Luigi said, looking at his friend with unease written all over his face.

Koops looked over at his unconscious dad, then back to Luigi, giving him a nod.

A well aimed shell toss knocked a handful of koopas onto their backs, and Luigi took advantage of their vulnerable state by ripping the ghosts straight from their bodies with the poltergust. This is the cycle that the two repeated with amazing success. The non-shelled residents were harder to get the upper hand on, but with a fight, they were subdued as well. The process continued until the room was filled with unconscious bodies and a lack of Boos.

“W-we did it?” Koops said, unsure of himself for a moment. “Luigi, we did it!”

Luigi gave the koopa a thumbs up, panting from the overexertion.

A sudden shuffling sound caught the pair’s attention. Koopley was waking up. Koops was by his side in milliseconds, attempting to help him sit up.

“D-dad?! Are you okay?!” Koops practically screamed.

“Never been better, Koops!” Replied the elder koopa, much too jovially for the current situation. “Besides my sudden hearing loss.”

Koops grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, dad. I just… I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad to be back! Now, to more important matters. Where exactly are we?” Koopley asked.

Koops glanced over at Luigi for a second. “Well… long story short, King Boo and his Boo minions kidnapped you and a bunch of others to possess to become all powerful. They still have Koopie Koo and Mario.”

Koopley gave his son a startled look, an expression that Koops had never seen on his dad’s face before. “Mario’s been kidnapped?”

“U-unfortunately, yeah.” Koops stammered. “That’s why Luigi’s here. He’s the only reason we were able to save everyone else.”

Koopley looked over at the plumber as if he hadn’t noticed him there before. “Oh, yeah. I remember you. You’re Mario’s younger brother, right?”

Luigi gave a shaky nod, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. “I hate to cut this short, but we really need to get everyone out of here as quickly as possible. It’s not safe here.”

“He’s right.” Koops stated. “We don’t have any time to waste.”

XXXX

It didn’t take long for the others to wake up, and after assisting some of the weaker Petalburg residents, Luigi and Koops managed to get everyone back out into the foyer.

“I’m really happy that we saved a bunch of people and all,” Luigi started, “but we still can’t progress without a key.”

Koopley quirked an eyebrow. “A key?” He reached into his own shell, pulling out a shiny, gold key. “Like this one?”

“D-dad?” Koops asked, gently taking the key from his father’s hand. “Where did you find this?”

“Oh, it’s been in there since I woke up.” The older koopa replied simply.

Koops shook his head. “Okay then. That makes our job a lot easier.”

“Koops, we need to continue.” Luigi pushed. With every passing minute, the worry for his brother grew.

“Yes, let’s continue.” Koopley said, earning a startled stare from his son.

“Dad, no.” Koops firmly stated. “I need you to stay here and take care of everyone else.” The younger koopa looked down, mumbling. “I-I can’t lose you again…”

Koopley’s expression softened, and he placed a hand on Koops’ shoulder. “Alright, son. I’ll stay.” The older koopa smiled when Koops finally looked up at him again. “Be careful.”

With a renewed feeling of determination, Koops nodded, walking past Luigi and jamming the key into the door on the right. With a creek of the doorknob, the door opened, and the two heroes disappeared inside.


	10. Rematch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I didn't keep you all waiting for too terribly long this time! That's pretty cool! This chapter would've been out a little sooner, but I had to do some pretty heavy editing. I tried really hard to make this chapter something that was really good, so I hope you all like it! Thank you all so much for reading!

This hallway was much shorter than the previous one, only a few feet separating one door from the other. It made the pair feel uneasy, like there wasn’t enough time to prepare for what was coming next.

Without hesitating, Luigi threw open the door at the end of the hall, praying that his brother would be behind this one. Instead, he found a massive room with cells lining the walls, more Petalburg residents trapped behind them. Strangely enough, they didn’t seem to be possessed by Boos.

“Koops!” A female voice shrieked.

“Koopie Koo?!” Returned Koops. Once he saw her, he was running towards her, only to be stopped by a sharp grip on his arm. He glared at the plumber holding him back with annoyance.

“Koops, don’t.” Luigi pleaded. “Something’s not right here.”

As if on cue, a choir of eerie laughter echoed off the walls. A hoard of Boos appeared in the center of the room, their numbers greatly overwhelming. Luigi was sure that there had to be at least fifty of them.

“You think you can beat us?!” One cackled.

“With our combined forces, not even that stupid vacuum can stop us!” Another chimed in.

The group of Boos began to fly in a circle, creating what looked like a tornado of ghosts. Luigi tried his best to watch their movements through the insane wind they were creating, while his koopa counterpart was trying his best to look away. Luigi’s eyes watered against the wind, causing the mass of Boos to blur together.

The plumber’s eyes widened in horror when he realized they weren’t just blurring together.

They were literally combining into a massive Boo.

Once all the Boos had fused together, the figure grinned down at the two. 

“Are you ready for Boolossus 2.0?!”

“Luigi!” Koops screamed, pulling him out of his trance-like state, but the koopa’s warning came too late. Boolossus rammed into the tiny plumber, knocking him into the stone wall of the room. Pain blossomed throughout his body, but he tried to focus nonetheless. His current state of vision made that difficult, though, as he was seeing doubles. A throb at the back of his head had Luigi reaching up to touch it. Upon contact, he could feel the sticky warmth soak into the fabric of his glove. He brought his hand up to his face afterwards, and the sight of crimson nearly made him vomit. He never was all that great with blood.

“Had enough yet?” Boolossus bellowed. 

With what strength he could muster, the plumber stood on legs that didn’t seem to want to work. Koops was at his side trying to assist him, but Luigi waved him off. He carefully readied the Poltergust at his foe. 

Boolossus smirked. “Do you really think that’s going to do anything while we’re like this?”

Luigi lowered the Poltergust in defeat, trying to craft a plan in his aching head. He didn’t have much time to think, though, as Boolossus came bouncing towards them. Luigi and Koops jumped to either sides of the enemy as he came crashing into the wall with seemingly zero damage. The plumber shakily stood once more, bracing himself against the stone wall, when suddenly it hit him. This wasn’t the first time he’d fought Boolossus, and the solution right in front of his face.

“Koops!” Luigi yelled from the other side of the enemy. “Use the knife!”

Boolossus gave a hefty laugh at that. “Do you really think that a mortal weapon will have any effect on me?! I’d like to see you try!”

Without any hesitation, Koops lunged at the combination of Boos, driving his knife into them. Boolossus popped like a balloon, scattering out across the room. Luigi made quick work, sucking them into his vacuum with decent enough aim. He managed to catch several before they combined again.

Boolossus was visibly disturbed at how a powerful being such as itself could be bested by the two of them. Then, it zeroed in on Luigi.

“They can’t win if there’s only one of them, right?!” The ghosts cackled nervously. Suddenly, they charged at the plumber, who barely missed them with a well timed duck. 

Luigi turned to face them, but the dizziness clouding his brain caused him to fall on his rear. A blur of colors, which he quickly identified as his partner, jumped over him, stabbing the oversized ghost in the back. The plumber stared for a moment before realizing that this was his cue. He gripped the Poltergust, sucking in several more Boos than last time. When Boolossus formed for the third time, it was significantly smaller than the first. While definitely smaller, this only made the Boos more agile, and they wasted no time plowing into Luigi for the second time.

The plumber rolled across the floor, the stone underneath him ripping his clothes and scraping at his skin. He stopped on his back, wearily staring at the ceiling. He heard the pop again, and as much as he struggled, he just couldn’t find his footing. After several seconds, Koops was by his side.

“Luigi?!” The koopa yelled, but everything sounded so muffled to the green clad man. It was like trying to listen to someone talk underwater. He eventually found hands pulling at him in an attempt to force him to his feet. With an arm draped over his friend’s shoulder, and his friend clutching at his side, he finally did stand, distantly looking forward towards Boolossus.

Koops’ grip tightened on the plumber as he spoke. “Luigi, I need you to focus! Please! I-I can’t do this without you!”

Without warning, Luigi found himself on the floor again, although in no more pain than before. He lifted his head to see where he and Koops were standing, only to find Koops in a much similar situation to his own. He was on his back, and his shell was preventing him from getting up. Boolossus was lingering dangerous close to Koops, though, and seeing his friend in danger forced Luigi to his feet.

Although the throbbing in his head protested, Luigi yelled at the Boos. “Hey! Get back over here! I’m not finished with you yet!”

Boolossus turned to look at the plumber, and deciding that it would be more fun to end the man who had given them hell all those years ago, advanced towards Luigi instead. Luigi stood his ground, hands gripped tightly on his Poltergust even though it would do him no good like this. 

Just as Luigi was sure he was going to be slammed into once more, he heard a pop, and Boos scattered all around him. He didn’t hesitate this time. Before they could fuse again, all of the remaining Boos had been successfully captured. Relief washed over the plumber, and his body gave out just as the cell doors opened.

XXXX

When Luigi finally came to, he grimaced at the way Koops was screaming in his face. “I-I’m awake!” He finally yelled back.

The choir of cheering did nothing to help his headache, but it did make him suddenly aware of all the people circled around him.

“W-what?” Luigi stammered out.

“We did it, Luigi!” Koops finally confirmed. “We beat Boolossus! All the cells opened afterwards, like magic!”

Luigi gave a smile and tried to stand, but a firm hand pushed him back to the ground.

“That’s probably not such a good idea.” Came a female voice. “You’re really hurt. You should rest for a minute.”

Luigi looked up at the koopa talking to him, recognizing her as Koops’ girlfriend. Shaking his head, he attempted to stand once more, Koops helping him to his feet this time.

Koopie Koo crossed her arms, sulking. “Fine. Ignore me. Stubborn man…”

“I’ve got to continue.” Luigi said to no one in particular. “I’ve got to save Mario.”

Koops nodded in understanding before a sparkle on the ground caught his eye. Right where the nozzle on the Poltergust had been, laid a black, metal key. He quickly snatched it up, showing it to the plumber.

“Look, Luigi!” The koopa exclaimed. “I think this is the key to that last door!”

Luigi gingerly took the key from his friend’s hand, sticking it in his pocket. “C’mon.” He said. “We don’t have any time to waste.”

XXXX

The foyer was a heartwarming scene. Families that had been separated for who knows how long finally reunited. It was bittersweet for Luigi. Mario was still missing.

As everyone was having their little family reunions, including Koops with Koopley and Koopie Koo, Luigi snuck over to the only unexplored door. It’s appearance seemed more ominous than the other doors, coated in black rather than brown, and unlike the others, this particular door had a small, barred window at the top. Looking into it didn’t do much good, as it seemed like only a endless descending stairwell lined with torches awaited behind it.

As carefully and quietly as he could, Luigi stuck the key into the lock, slowly unlocking the door. He pushed the door opened with a not-so-quiet creak, and made quick work of slamming the door behind him once inside. He jammed the key back in, locking the door barely seconds before he saw Koops’ face behind the bars.

“What are you doing?!” The koopa yelled, drawing much unwanted attention. 

“I can’t ask you to come any further.” Luigi simply stated, his gaze intense. “You’ve got what you came here for.”

Koops gripped the bars on the window tightly. “We were supposed to be in this together!”

“Koops,” Luigi started, “I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to accompany me on this journey. But I can’t let you come any farther. It’s too dangerous, and I wouldn’t forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. Besides, I think you need to stay here with everyone. Make sure they stay safe.” Clearly seeing the doubt on Koops’ face, he gave his friend a smile. “Believe in me, Koops. I can do this.”

The koopa sighed in defeat, giving Luigi an understanding nod. “I believe in you.” He stuck the sheathed dagger through the bars, allowing Luigi to take it from his grasps. “I wish you luck finding Mario.”

Luigi smiled and offered nothing more, descending the steps until he was no longer in view.


End file.
